User talk:Thomasfan/Archive 12
My Talk Page Welcome to my talk page. Feel free to leave me a message here and I'll reply as soon as I can. Don't forget to sign and date your entries by inserting ' ~~~~ ' at the end. 'Dry rails and good running!' ;Archives Archive 1, Archive 2, Archive 3, Archive 4, Archive 5, Archive 6, Archive 7, Archive 8, Archive 9, Archive 10, Archive 11 Thank You Hello: I just wanted to thank you and the rest (not sure how many,) for all the work you've put into this site. I have loved the Rev.'s world since I was a child and am happ that as an adult not only can I continue to enjoy it, but I have a place/website to go and loose my self in. Cheers, Jaime --Y2jaime 23:00, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Helloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo thomasfan hi thomasfan this is trainboy7 saying hi and wishing you a happy new year.zach palmer 01:55, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Happy New year Happy New Year Thomasfan!!!! SteamTeam 15:59, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Music videos Can I make a gallery in music videos? SteamTeam 16:16, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Is it all right to add photos on song pages? SteamTeam 16:24, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Edward's Exploit Hi, just wanted to know what was wrong with my pics for Edward's Exploit. Just so that I don't make the same mistake again :) Thanks SteamTeam 18:12, December 31, 2009 (UTC) It was because my Season 2 DVD won't play the end episodes of season 2 so I had to copy the episode from VHS to DVD then do it. Sorry about that. Oddly though, the pics I uploaded for Thomas gets Bumped were done in the same way and they turned out fine it's probably to do with the age of the videos or the age of the episode itself. That's my guess. :) Thanks for telling me. I'm planning on uploading some pics for the 'Let's Have a Race' song. I'll check the quality thoroughly before I upload them. Thanks, again. SteamTeam 18:21, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Blurry Thomas Pictures You're the one who's deleting blurry Thomas pictures that people uploaded like me. Dcelano 19:12, December 31, 2009 (UTC) tomy help Hey thomasfan Somebody is trying to change the tomy page and move it all around so it is confusing. Can you go in and fix it I have to go so I don't have time to try and fix it. I think you should try and redo it to like the 27 of december or so I don't know but you know the page well so can you help out and fix it back to normal. Sincerely Sidekickjason--Sidekickjason 23:41, December 31, 2009 (UTC) The Coronation Scot Thomasfan forget about the book I discovered something did you know the poster from mighty mac the episode that says Coronation Scot I found the poster here it is. --PNR 05:36, January 2, 2010 (UTC) please response Books I've had an idea, how about one of those info boxes (the ones in the episode pages) containing info on number of pages, illustrator, Publisher and Publish date? SteamTeam 12:03, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Clickable links Hi! :D I was just wondering I was going to edit the Voice actors for Hero Of The Rails to include Toby in the list of characters Matt Wilkinson is voicing, but I don't know how to add names of characters as a clickable link, could you please help? Thanks! Why have you deleted 2 covers from "Thomas and the Dragon" Hello, I really think that the other 3 covers are needed too, after all this Wikia is expert and we must be as precise as we can - that involves the cover gallery archive too. Have a think! TheRTF 17:27, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Neville as 33010 Thomasfan I found Neville's type he is number 33010 and I found the engine shunting tanker and 33010 works for the British Railways. Click the site http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pS63s97xJBk&feature=channel Also small information about Neville he was built at Brighton in September 1942 and withdrawn in January 1964.--PNR 04:28, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Re:10,000 edits! WOW! Congrats! One of my goals for 2010 is to make 10,000 edits here. :) Have you seen my new blog, btw? 'ZEM talk to me!' 03:22, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you and you're welcome. I do plan on posting more, I just want to make sure everything makes more sense than on my last blog. Sometimes my writing was choppy last time around. Just so you know, I restored The official website page because it is relevant to the Wiki. 'ZEM talk to me!''' 18:42, January 4, 2010 (UTC) My recent edits I have recently been fixing up the merchandise pages, but most of the time, you have been reverting my edits. Most of the time, they are putting the Steam Engines, Diesel Engines and Narrow Gauge Engines into one list called Engines. I don't see why this cannot be done because it is not as if they are completely different. Also, sometime true information I put down gets taken off. Can you please discuss why with this? --Jdogman 10:53, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Well, considering there is a page for Thomas TrackMaster, then all the related items on the Thomas Motor Road and Rail article should be moved to there, and the MRR article can be used for Plarail, Tomica World etc. The other edits I have done include putting a Brio Battery Powered Thomas in (which is real), putting Bandai Thomas Candies in (Proof shown here), and removing Lionel Annie and Clarabel as they're not available separately but Thomas is. --Jdogman 10:18, January 7, 2010 (UTC)